


A Cat That Cannot Be Ignored

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Trans Female Character, meow meow am I right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: "Show me all of what you've memorized."
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Yamato Maya, minor polypa, minor sayotsugumocachisa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	A Cat That Cannot Be Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepair Week day 7: Free Day

The last chord of the song drifts into the air and lingers.

  
There's always a long moment of silence after they finish, a pause to individually reflect on their performances and on the music they made together. It's the point of a jam band, after all--they're here to try things they couldn't do in their own groups. New music emerges through clashing styles. Thinking on the result and doing their best to apply positives from it is why they're all here.

  
Of course, the silence is (as always) broken by Kasumi. "Rimi-riiiiiiin! Your bass was so cool today!" She launches her attack with an explosion of enthusiasm, hugging Rimi tightly from behind with her Random Star crushed between them.

  
"Toyama-san," Yukina says flatly, "that can't be good for your instrument."

  
Maya giggles as she watches the scene, stretching out her aching arms. "Huhehehe..." She takes a look over to Tsugumi, who seems absorbed in her own world. "Tsugumi-san, did you have a good time that session?"

  
Tsugumi blinks and then slowly reacts, a smile spreading. "Ah! Heheh, yeah... I messed up a couple times though, I hope I didn't throw any of you off too much..."

  
"Tsugu, Tsugu!" Kasumi's attention shifts and she finally lets go of Rimi, scurrying across the floor and nimbly dodging assorted cords attached to their instruments. "Your keys are so tinkly and cute, they're really different from Arisa's! I love them a bunch!" She hugs Tsugumi, nearly bowling her over with her momentum.

  
"Kasumi-chan...!" Tsugumi laughs sweetly with an embarrassed flush starting to spread. "Um, thank you!"

  
"Ushigome-san." Yukina's voice is the same tone it always is, but maybe a bit softer than normal. "Well done today. You're trying out new strumming techniques, correct? I believe it's paying off. Your sound has improved." Before Rimi can stammer out her reply, gold eyes have moved to Kasumi and Tsugumi. "Both of you as well. Good work today as always."

  
"Ahh, praise from Yukina!" Kasumi says blissfully as she plays with Tsugumi's hair, molding it into something similar to her own cat-ear buns. Tsugumi doesn't seem to mind it despite standing a bit more stiff than normal. Her eyes are shut firmly.

  
"Ah..." Yukina stares at the scene. "Toyama-san. I have an important proposal."

  
"Hmm?"

  
Yukina strides to cross the distance between them and leans close to whisper into Kasumi's ear. Kasumi grins. "Gotcha loud and clear!" She lets go of Tsugumi, who opens her eyes and lets out a quiet sigh of relief, and then Kasumi skips over to Maya with a gleam in her eyes.

  
"Hold still!"

  
Maya feels hands take hold of her hair from behind and start to do all sorts of unholy things to it. How do those signature buns even work? It just feels like someone is balling up her hair in their hands and it kind of--it sort of--"Huehehehehe!"--tickles!

  
Yukina stares with wide eyes at the finished product as Kasumi holds Maya's newly cat-ified hair in place. "Perfection," she mutters under her breath, and is that a blush on her cheeks?

  
"That's a little..." Maya sputters out.

  
Don, don, don. A polite knock at the door. Tsugumi rushes to greet them, and smiles as soon as she opens the door. "Oh, Chisato-san!"

  
"Tsugumi-chan." Chisato steps inside and gives her a sweet smile before casting her eyes over the rest of the room, her smile still firmly in place even as she sees the situation before her. "...Maya-chan. What on earth are you doing?"

  
"I can explain," Maya begins, "I--"

  
"I requested her cooperation for my own benefit. I apologize if I've caused harm to your bandmate's image, Shirasagi-san." Yukina gives her an abbreviated bow. Maya can practically see the sweat on Chisato's brow as she figures out how to respond.

  
"...If Maya-chan agreed to it I suppose it's all right." She turns to Tsugumi. "Now, is the session over yet, or did you have more to do? I thought I'd pick you up today. Sayo-chan and Moca are busy."

  
"You came just to pick me up?" Tsugumi asks softly. Maya can't hear Chisato's response, but from the way Tsugumi's expression shifts into a wide, wavering grin it was something sweet. And Maya doesn't miss the way their hands casually drift together--not close enough to be read as anything more than a friendly gesture or even an accident, but their fingertips are still touching.

  
Chisato wasn't exactly an open book when it came to her personal life... but her unorthodox situation with Moca, Tsugumi, and Hina's older sister was something that always made Maya happy. Chisato deserved all the happiness she could get her hands on.

  
"...be going, then." Tsugumi waves to her jam band comrades as she walks away with Chisato close by her side. "Thank you all, this was a really good session! I'll see you all next week."

  
Maya waves with the others as they leave. After a moment, Kasumi is the next to move from her position as she finally releases Maya's hair from her tight grasp. "Rimi-rin, we should head out too, right? Saaya said she'd be giving us some of the extra bread at the end of the day!"

  
Rimi's eyes glaze over and a bit of drool escapes her mouth. "Chococoghmo coroggfnonomonet..."

  
"Hell yeah! Choco cornet!" Kasumi declares as if she could understand what her girlfriend was saying. "Ahh! We've gotta get to the bakery fast, they close soon!" She sprints to the door, yelling back, "First one there gets smooching rights for Saaya!"

  
"Kasumi-chan, wait! We can both--" Rimi cries before realizing Kasumi is already out of earshot, then she turns back to Yukina and Maya with a quick bow. "Ah, um, thank you both so much for today, it was a fun session!"

  
"Glad to hear you had a nice time, Rimi-san," Maya replies with a nod. "Uh, you should probably run if you want to catch up with her..."

  
Rimi jumps back up with a frantic look in her wide eyes. "Right. Right! Um, thank you again, see you both later! And thank you so much for taking care of the room as always!" And then she's gone, a puff of dust rising from where she stood as she rockets away to meet up with Kasumi outside.

  
Ah, yeah. It's time for Maya and Yukina to start their weekly post-session cleanup, getting the practice room ready for its next occupant. But the thing that the other's don't know is,

  
(as always),

  
they've got it booked for an extra half hour.

  
Maya can feel her pulse quicken as Yukina's eyes turn to her, boring a hole through her and searching around deep down inside for something unknown. "Maya."

  
"Yukina-san..."

  
Yukina moves forth fluidly, taking Maya by the shoulders and pushing her over to the wall. She has to incline her head a bit to keep the eye contact between them. It doesn't stop Maya from gulping at the intensity she sees. "Show me all of what you've memorized."

  
"..." Maya takes a breath. "British Longhair."

  
And then Yukina's lips are on hers as the other girl surges forward confidently. A warmth spreads from their contact out to the rest of Maya's face as she melts, putty in Yukina's small, slender hands. And then Yukina pulls away. "Keep going."

  
"Burmese."

  
Another deep kiss, and Maya's pushed back up against the wall a bit more firmly. Yukina entwines their fingers tightly and for a moment Maya forgets to be ashamed of the size of her hands, all she can think of is how soft Yukina's own hands are. Her eyes close, and she lets the warmth flow through her. Being boxed in between the wall and the most beautiful girl she knows--Maya likes all sorts of tight spaces, but this is her favorite.

  
As soon as her lips are free, she mumbles out the next one. "Burmilla."

  
Another kiss.

  
"California Spangled Cat."

  
Another.

  
"Chantilly."

  
Another, even more intense.

  
"Chartreux."

  
With this next kiss, Yukina's free hand glides from its spot on Maya's shoulder up the side of her neck--sending a shiver down her spine--and ends up on the side of her head, fingers combing through her hair as she massages Maya's scalp. It feels fantastic.

  
"Chausie."

  
Another.

  
"Colorpoint Shorthai--"

  
Don, don, don. A sound from the other side of the room comes to cut off Maya's next cat breed before it can finish crossing her lips, but then Yukina is kissing her again even as her eyes flare at the sight of the person standing in the open doorway. She grabs Yukina by the shoulders and thrusts her away, not missing the look of confusion in her eyes as the kiss is interrupted.

  
"C-C-Chisato-san, um, I--"

  
"What are you doing with my Maya-chan?" Chisato asks with her hands folded and mouth in a perfect thin smile. "I came back because Tsugumi-chan forgot one of her notebooks, I certainly didn't expect anything like this. Yukina-chan. Do you care to explain?"

  
"I'm kissing her," Yukina replies as if Chisato is the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. "Is that fact not obvious? And I believe given our relationship she would more accurately be referred to as _my_ Maya, not yours."

  
Maya feels her soul leave her body.

  
Chisato pauses, seeming to understand that she will get absolutely nowhere useful talking to Yukina in her current state. So her calm gaze switches to Maya instead. "Maya-chan. We'll table this for now, but I'd like to speak to you later, if you don't mind?"

  
"Of c-course," Maya says through her chattering teeth.

  
Maya and Yukina don't move an inch from their position while Chisato strolls through, plucking a stray notebook from on top of the keyboard and walking back out the door. It slowly swings shut with a muted click.

  
Slumping down into a squat, Maya lets out a monumental breath. Yukina looks down at her curiously. "Maya-san? Is something wrong?"

  
"Uuuuuurrrghh..."

  
"You'll need to use your words."

  
Maya hides her face in her hands. In her state, she has nothing to do but replay the events in her mind over and over, reliving the pure embarrassment of it. Chisato's always been overprotective, even more so since Maya confided in her about her situation, but this is... She ruffles the edges of her bangs as she lets out a long groan.

  
But, hey... what did Yukina mean when she said 'our relationship?'

  
It's something Maya's mostly tried to shove to the side during their meetups here. After all, it wasn't like they ever actually agreed to date or anything like that. They just started talking about their favorite cat breeds during cleanup one day, and then... and then Yukina happened? And then she happened again the next day, and the next. And Maya is loathe to stop her from happening.

  
But what is going through the other girl's mind? Relationship implies... well, it could imply a lot of things, but probably more than just 'making out in the practice room sometimes because we both really like cats.' So what did it mean?

  
"Maya-san?"

  
Maya looks up, pulled out of her introspection by Yukina's hand on her head. She pats Maya's hair--still a bit out of sorts from Kasumi's playfulness--awkwardly but gently all the same. "You look troubled. Are you upset?" She looks genuinely concerned.

  
"Ah, um, no!" Maya says quickly. "Huhehe... thank you for worrying, though."

  
"Of course I'm going to worry," Yukina replies matter-of-factly, "given our relationship." And that's just about the last straw for Maya, who takes in a sharp breath before standing up to her full height.

  
"Yukina-san!" she says with her hands balled at her sides.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Are we dating!?"

  
Yukina stares blankly. "Are we not?"

  
"I don't know if we are because it's sort of hard to tell when we just kiss and don't talk about anything other than cats!" Maya says in a single long breath that peters out at the end. She squeezes her eyes shut and inhales before continuing. "So! Um! I don't know what you consider us but I'd--"

  
A phone in her face. The brightness is up high enough that Maya has to squint to see what Yukina is showing her. It's an advertisement for a cat cafe in the area, just one town over. Should be a short trip by bullet train.

  
"Dating necessitates dates. So would you like to accompany me here, next week at this time?"

  
"Sure," Maya says.

  
Yukina nods decisively. "Then we are dating."

  
Maya stares at Yukina, her head entirely empty. And then Yukina moves in for one more kiss--softer this time, she doesn't push her up against the wall again. It's little more than a soft brush on her lips. She pulls away, and Maya can almost think there's a hint of bashfulness in Yukina's eyes. "I'll see you then, Maya-san."

  
And then Yukina is collecting her things with an inhuman speed and walking out the door with a signature hair flourish. It shuts behind her quietly, and Maya is left alone with her thoughts... and a lot of equipment to clean up.

  
But instead of getting started on that work, instead, she takes out her own phone and opens up her browser. She types in her search query, three simple words:

  
_Cat breeds list_

  
Maya's got some research to do before she sees Yukina again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated as always and you can also hit me up on twitter @tractioncities


End file.
